Patch 2.1.0.0
The Heavy Metal Update (previously known as The Big One) is a major content update for Indie Pogo. This patch is Part 2 of this giant 2-part patch. It introduces newcomer Diogenes, as well as Augments, balance changes, and more. Patch Notes Additions * Diogenes added to the game. * New Feature - Augments! Mix and match different stat boosters to change the way you Pogo! Includes the all-new Heavy Metal Augment, which disables autojumping for your character. * New trophies added, including Arcade trophies for Diogenes. * Diogenes palettes are now purchasable in the shop. * New Downwell-themed taunt in the shop. Character Balance Changes * Universal Changes ** Grabs *** Dodge Grabbing has been repurposed from a base universal feature to an Augment. * Bullet Kin ** Up Special – Bullat Wings *** Startup slightly decreased. *** Overall height gain increased. * Fishy ** SUPER - Shütshimi *** Bullets now travel through terrain. * Jack ** Up Special – Double Drill *** Damage reduced from 2 to 1. ** SUPER – Chaos Drill *** Damage reduced from 10 to 7. * Orcane ** Up Special – Puddleport *** Orcane can no longer damage opponents twice while teleporting. * Shovel Knight ** Down Melee *** Damage reduced from 4 to 2. ** Neutral Special – Flare Rod *** Damage reduced from 3 to 1. *** Projectile cooldown increased. * Stardrop ** Side Special – Lunging Latch *** Kick damage reduced from 4 to 3. *** Knockback slightly reduced. ** Down Special – Groundward Starshot *** Greatly reduced the default starting size and damage of the star projectile. Starshot's size and damage now charge as Stardrop lands hits with his other attacks. *** Camera no longer focuses on the Starshot projectile when it is deployed. * Velocispider ** Grounded Charge/Neutral Special/Side Special – Charge Shot *** Minimum damage decreased from 2 to 1. *** Fixed a bug that prevented Velocispider from being punished for landing incorrectly if the player fired a shot immediately before landing. * Viridian ** Up Special – Warp *** Viridan can no longer spawn another Warp portal if one is already active. *** Startup slightly increased. * Welltaro ** Midair Jump *** Bullets no longer contribute to Pogo combos. ** Up Special – Heart Balloon *** Fixed a bug that caused Welltaro to get stuck on platforms while using this move. ** Down Special – Laser Module *** Ammo cost increased from 3 to 4. * Zorbié ** Side Melee *** Damage reduced from 6 to 5. ** Down Melee *** Damage reduced from 6 to 5. ** Neutral Special – Corkscrew Flurry *** Axe damage reduced from 8 to 7. Other Changes/Bugfixes *'Tourney Rules' ** Bubble Swap is now set to ON by default. ** Canabalt Skyline is now a starter stage. ** Retro Zone is now a counterpick stage. *'Runbow Volcano' ** Platform layout on the Infinite Pogo variant of this stage has been properly centered. *'Online' ** HP, Lives, Time, and Augment Toggle are now selectable from the Lobby screen. *'Profiles' ** Added character-specific Augment preset support. *'Marketplace' ** Changed the Fart Mode secret passcode. ** Added a warning popup to advise players to configure antivirus programs to accept Indie Pogo, to prevent further damaging of game files. Category:Patches